C.Syde's Wiki:Administrators and Moderators
C.Syde's Wiki has a team of administrators (also known as sysops) that help manage various aspects of the wiki. Administrators are trusted members of the community, and are the "highest standard" of users on this wiki. But they are not "in charge" of it. Although administrators have access to some tools and privileges that non-administrators do not, they are still bound to follow wiki rules and community decisions, and are otherwise equal to all other users. Administrator's usernames are highlighted in navy. Assistant's usernames are highlighted in indigo. Content Moderator's usernames are highlighted in brown. If a content moderator is also an assistant, their username will instead be highlighted in indigo. If an administrator, assistant, or content moderator is also a bureaucrat, their username will instead be highlighted in maroon. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats have the ability to add and remove user rights for other users. They can only have their bureaucrat flag removed by themselves, Wikia Staff, Wikia Helpers, or Wikia Utilities, and can remove the user flags of users with administrator, assistant, content moderator, or rollback rights. If a bureaucrat is also an administrator, they can also add and remove user rights for discussion moderators and chat moderators. Bureaucrats technically do not need to have sysop, assistant, content moderator, or discussion moderator flags, though in practice they almost always have sysop flags anyway. Unlike administrators, assistants, and content moderators, bureaucrats on this wiki are "in charge" of it. However users on this wiki can not apply for bureaucrat-ship, so thus the only bureaucrat on this wiki is the user who founded it. Bureaucrats on this wiki also have the ability to control how much weight their opinions and ideas hold. However these situations are rare and should be kept to a minimum. So basically a bureaucrat should not manipulate the amount of weight their opinions and votes hold to take advantage of community votes, or to settle simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. A bureaucrat should only manipulate the amount of weight their opinions and votes hold for reasons out of safety of the wiki. Assistants Assistants have the ability to "lock" and "unlock" pages from editing, or limit editing of pages to registered users only. Assistants can also use warnings to address issues with editors. Assistants participate in community discussions and help determine consensus in those discussions. In addition to all these jobs, assistants make contributions to the wiki, just like any other user. More information on Assistants can be found here. Administrators implicitly have all these rights, aside from the ability to override spoof checks, so having assistant flags, as an administrator is unnecessary. While a user only needs to obtain one of the following prerequisites - chat moderator, rollback, or discussion moderator - to be eligible for assistant-ship, it is recommended that a user explicitly requests for all three prerequisites together, as an assistant by default does not have chat moderator or discussion moderator status, and both of these rights can be beneficial for prospective assistants. If a user only has rollback rights before their assistant rights request is approved, they can always still apply for chat moderator or discussion moderator afterwards. Content Moderators Content Moderators have the ability to "lock" and "unlock" pages from editing, or limit editing of pages to registered users only. Content Moderators can also use warnings to address issues with editors. Content Moderators can also delete and un-delete pages, but they can not delete and un-delete user-pages or user talk-pages. Content Moderators participate in community discussions and help determine consensus in those discussions. In addition to all these jobs, content moderators make contributions to the wiki, just like any other user. Administrators implicitly have all these rights, so having content moderator flags, as an administrator is unnecessary. While a user only needs to obtain one of the following prerequisites - chat moderator, rollback, or discussion moderator - to be eligible for content moderator-ship, it is recommended that a user explicitly requests for all three prerequisites together, as a content moderator by default does not have chat moderator or discussion moderator status, and both of these rights can be beneficial for prospective content moderators. If a user only has rollback rights before their content moderator rights request is approved, they can always still apply for chat moderator or discussion moderator afterwards. Becoming an Administrator Requests for administrator or assistant-ship can be made here. Make sure you have been granted either chat moderator, rollback, or discussion moderator rights first. Prospective administrators - as well as current administrators - should remember that being an administrator is not a job, it's a hobby. No administrator is expected to make a certain amount of contributions or to be online for a certain amount of time. Admins, like all other editors, have lives outside of the wiki, and sometimes that means that admin will be inactive or less active; these admins should not feel as though they are expected to remain always active. What can Administrators do? Administrators (including bureaucrats) are responsible for maintaining the wiki. In addition to the rights extended to chat moderators, roll-backers, discussion moderators, content moderators, and assistants, Administrators are able to delete pages from the wiki, though non-administrators can nominate pages for deletion. Administrators can "lock" and "unlock" pages from editing, or limit editing of pages to registered users only. They can use warnings to address issues with editors, and can block editors and unregistered contributors from editing the wiki if they violate policy. Administrators are able to make some changes to the wiki's appearance and interface for users, through the editing of MediaWiki pages and the wiki's .css and java-script. Administrators participate in community discussions and help determine consensus in those discussions. In addition to all these (and some other) jobs, administrators make contributions to the wiki, just like any other user. What can Administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the wiki community. Definitions of Current Status The table at the top of this page lists the current status of the various administrators, assistants, and content moderators on this wiki. Statuses are generally set as follows: See also *Previous Administrators